Image sensors use photosensing pixels to capture images and can be implemented as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) devices. It is desirable to design image sensor in ways to achieve certain device features, including, for example, high-speed readout, low power consumption, low noise level, and others.